Whispers
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: Shea Holland just wants to have fun. But she had a little too much and is now being cast away to Canon Hill, Oregon where she is sure nothing will hold her interest. Then she meets the Cullen's. Shea is more than just fire, she's an explosion and Jasper Cullen isn't just icy, he's the freaking North Pole. (This is a Jasper x OC story but don't worry Alice will have her own love)
1. Dammit, Shea

"All packed up, Shea?" My father says jovially as he comes into my room. You'd be jovial too if you were getting rid of your problem daughter. Okay, maybe I was being unfair. My father and I just do not have any sort of real relationship. Which makes living together hard. Add in my bitch of a step-mother and their spoiled rotten children, I was determined to spend most of my time outside of this house. Well, I suppose I was getting my wish.

I've lived with my father and his new, shiny family for less than two years. Before that, I lived with my mother. I saw my father for a week and a half once a year. My mother was my hero growing up. She took good care of my older sister and I. My sister left for college when I was eleven. My mother got into a relationship. That relationship went south quick. Her boyfriend never physically harmed me but my mother wasn't so lucky. It broke her. Once he left her, she drank a lot and would leave me home alone for days at a time doing god only knows what. Child Protective Services came into my freshman english class. My mother was in a drunk driving accident at nine in the morning. My mom had hurt a young couple in this accident so she went to jail for a year. So custody of me shifted to my father.

But I didn't fit in. My father sent me to a preppy school and he lived in a rich white neighbourhood. When my dad was with my mom, they never had any money. My dad was supposedly very smart but didn't end up going to college because mom got pregnant with Harmony, my older sister. So he got a low level job and married my mom. Once he left her, he went back to school where he met my stepmother. They both ended up with very well paying jobs out of college. That one week I spent with my father had always felt like a vacation. I ate whatever I wanted, I slept in my own bed that you couldn't feel the boxsprings in and I never saw a roach in their house. I had loved it when I was younger. For just that one week. When I moved in with them two years ago, I felt alien. I felt like everyone was looking down on me. The girls in high school wore nice clothes and dyed their hair at a salon and knew what the hell a contour brush was. Given that my nicest clothes came from Old Navy, not Tommy Hilfiger, I stood out. And when I was made fun of for being so obviously less than them, I was hurt and cried for the first few weeks. Then I got to call my mother.

My mother might be piss poor, neglectful of her children in the face of addiction, and a truly broken women. But she loves me. And she gave me great advice. So I went back to that goddamn school and gave everyone the metaphorical middle finger. Adam, the school's resident bad boy, liked that. We became friends quickly and more than that. His friends became my friends. My friend group was a bunch of stoner rich kids trying to rebel against their parents and capitalism but they took me under their wing when no one else would. When Adam graduated last year, I wasn't too broken up about it. It hadn't been love. And after I saw the mess my mother was after countless deadbeat boyfriends, I was determined to never let a relationship get under my skin. Also once Adam graduated, I was the school's resident bad boy in the female form. Which leads me to my current position. Sitting on my bed, staring at an empty duffle bag.

My father and stepbitch told me that they were tired of my childish antics at the beginning of the school year after a party which resulted in them having to bail me out of jail. They said if I got caught doing anything inappropriate, I'd have to go live with my sister and her fiance in freaking Canon Hill, Oregon. So I just hid my bad assery a little better. Until New Year's Eve two weeks ago. I messed up and I was really, really drunk at my father's holiday Christmas party but that's not even half of it. Let's just say the CEO of my father's company had a very attractive twenty year old son. And we were found. On the roof. Entirely ass bare.

So now I have to pack up and move to the other coast. With my sister who I haven't seen in four years. And we did not leave on good circumstances. I talked with her on the phone about logistics of moving last week. She did not mention anything about the period of estrangement so neither did I. It was going to be awkward, sure. But there was that small part of me that actually gave a crap about the people in my life and I didn't want to fuck up my sister's life just because I did that to my own.

I kicked my duffle bag off the bad after my dad berated me for not being done packing and decided to take a nap. Maybe I'd wake up and discover the shithole that my life is was all a dream.


	2. Who is that?

I've been in Canon Hill for a week now. I start classes tomorrow morning. I'm terrified. Behind my gimmick of being a hard ass, I have social anxiety. Or so I've been told. I think I'm just weird but the therapist my dad had sent me to told me I suffered from anxiety. He'd prescribed me pills but I hated how I felt on them. So I sold them to all the overworked kids struggling to get into whatever Ivy-league college daddy would pay for.

My dad had apparently voiced concern for my education as I was going to a public school which made me feel a little better just because it would spite him.

"Shea, dinner is ready!" Jack called up the stairs. I get along surprisingly well with Jack. Which is a good thing because I'll be seeing a lot of him. My sister works in Portland which is forty five minutes away at a law firm but Jack works from home. He has a graphic design business and home office in the basement. At first, I was upset because I thought I would never be left alone. But after getting to know him, I don't mind it. Plus he assured me I'd be given enough privacy. I trusted him instantly. Like the big brother I never had.

My sister was an entirely different story. We were nice to one another, I suppose. There was palpable tension, however, and our conversations were limited to small talk. Which isn't good when the weather is always the same. Jack had tried to talk to me about it this morning.

" _Hey, monster. Waddya up to?" Jack had knocked on my open door with a goofy grin but his eyes seemed cautious. He'd nicknamed me monster._

" _Not much. What's the plan for today?" I asked._

" _Just hanging around today. The game is on later and your sister would be damned if she missed it… Speaking of your sister, you two really need to sort something out. You're sisters. I know you two have had it rough in the past-"_

" _No. You do not know. You weren't there. I like you, Jack. I respect you and I respect my sister. But you do not know jack shit about my life or my sister's life before you met her. She might have told you things about our mom or dad or shitty houses but you don't know anything. And you're not my father. So don't do this. Whatever this was supposed to be." I retorted. I could tell he wanted to argue but I could tell he knew I couldn't be pushed on this issue._

Jess had unknowingly made my favorite meal, fettuccine alfredo. I think my excitement was clear on my face which caused Jack to chuckle.

"Are you all set for school?" Jess asked me once we sat down at the table.

"Uh, I guess." I replied and took a big bite of pasta to calm my nerves that arose immediately at the mention of school.

"Aren't you excited, monster? I'm sure you're pumped to give poor old Mrs. Anderson sass along with every other teacher in that school." Jack chuckled at his own teasing.

"That I am, bucko. I am not pumped, however, to actually have to go and meet a bunch of kids who have never left the comfort of their home towns." I retorted.

"I know being the new kid sucks but I'm sure you'll make friends!" Jess asserted. I smiled at her. She was trying. And I appreciated that. I just wasn't ready to forgive her for the past.

The next morning my eyes were begging to not be open. I was up super late worrying about what was to come. I had hoped that come morning I'd be too tired to be anxious. Nope. Not the case. I felt a bit queasy. Jack tried to give me a reassuring smile as he dropped me off. He would be driving me until my dad sent the money for me to get a car next month ("on the condition of good behavior").

The second I closed the door to the Camry I wanted to climb back in and refuse to ever go into a classroom. But my feet moved and before I knew it, I was inside the office. I filled out the paperwork and was sent to first period. I looked down at my schedule. First period started twenty minutes ago. I would have considered waiting until second period started but the secretary had given me a note and informed me that they would know if I tried to skip. Seriously heartless, if you ask me. How humiliating is it to not only be the new kid but also the one who disrupts class and has to be stared at _even more_?

I grabbed the handle for the world history classroom, took a second to perfect my smirk and square up my shoulders, and let my black leather jacket do its badass magic. I screamed _leave me the fuck alone_. At least that's what I was hoping for.

"The House of Stuart began with James the First, child of Mary Queen of Scots- oh! You must be Shea Holland! Welcome, welcome! Come introduce yourself." The teacher, a plump middle aged woman, said enthusiastically. I wondered how boring her life had to be for her to be so goddamn excited about a new student. Everyone was staring. I walked to where the teacher sat. Anxiety rose in my chest and I swallowed hard, glancing down at my schedule for the teacher's name. This was my chance to make sure everyone got the message.

"Thanks, Cheryl. I'm Shea and I'd introduce myself further but trust me, you'll all know who I am soon enough." I winked at Cheryl Barber who looked very offended. I took a seat near the back. Some students seemed to be shocked, some found it funny and a few looked frightened. One in particular looked annoyed and unimpressed. He had reddish hair that looked like it had just been sexed up and appeared to be made of porcelain. He was fucking hot. But also looked like he had a stick up the ass. He would have fit in fantastically with the jerks at my old school.

 _It'll be fun to ruffle his feathers,_ I thought. Then he looked at me with his stone cold glare. My instincts told me to run. I felt genuinely afraid. I turned away to look at the front.

 _Wait, no. Fuck that guy. I'm great and he can go screw himself. Please. Like he would hurt me. This guy poses no threat to me._

But I still did not look at him for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, I was approached by a girl with red hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was cute. But that was ruined the second she opened her mouth.

"Hi-ya! I'm Katelyn, welcome to Canon Hill! How are you doing? Do you need any help finding classes?" Little miss Katelyn was far too perky for my preferences. So I snorted and turned away from her, walking out the door. I also wanted to puke at the idea of talking to someone. But I totally didn't reply because I'm just too much of a badass for her. Yeah, totally.

"Catch ya later, Shea!" I heard her yell from behind me. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should be nicer. Nah, that wouldn't be any fun.

I made my way to my second class. It was statistics. I didn't end up sassing this teacher because I am so horrible at math that it is absolutely necessary to have Mr. Dunn on my side. The class passed at the speed similar to that of a glacier. In my next class, geology, I noticed a girl who seemed remarkably similar to the boy with the stick up his ass from world history. They had the same pale skin and beautiful features but she had short dark hair and was very tiny. She looked more pleasant but I was sure there was no way I could get along with her. They were obviously a wealthy family. They probably couldn't be bothered to speak to me.

"Hey, you're the new kid?" A boy in a "Death to Yuppies" shirt said to me when the bell rang again. He had curly brown hair and large green eyes. He was pretty cute and by the look he was giving me, he thought the same of me.

"I suppose so. You're the old kid, right?" I cock my head, giving him a small sarcastic smile. I give him a once over and raise my eyebrows. Talking to people gives me anxiety. Getting hit on and hitting back? Somehow I'm perfectly comfortable. I think it has to do with knowing the intention right off the bat.

"Touche. I'm Collin, I'll see ya around new kid." He winked at me and went to leave. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Nope. I leave first." I winked right back and left the class. I could feel his eyes on my ass.

Shea: 1, Collin: 0

After geology, I entered the chemistry lab for my final class before lunch. At this point, I was pretty hungry. I love food. If I could get a job where I just ate junk food, I'd be so set. My lab partner ended up being Kylie Shaw. She was reserved but I could tell she wasn't afraid of me. I liked that. So I made a little bit of an effort to make conversation with her. I walked with her to the cafeteria. We talked a little about where I'm from and about the constant rain and how she was the captain of the softball team. I promised her I'd go to one of their games. Once I'd collected food from the line as well as the vending machines, I followed Kylie to a table with three others. Unlike Kylie, they did seem to be afraid of me. Except the fourth person who walked up after we sat down.

"Hey! You're Shea! I've heard all about you! You're kind of a legend, already." A boy with unruly, greasy blue hair said to me. I liked him immediately. I could tell he lacked tact but made up for it with enthusiasm. Those were my favorite kind of people to get high with.

"I aim to please, what can I say? And you are?" I asked him. He laughed. Apparently in addition to being a legend, I'm a ham as well. Who would have known!?

"I'm Jackson Weller. A humble servant compared to you." He laughed again. "Hey Kylie, Liv, Brandon! How are you guys?" He addressed the rest of them. I saw Kylie blush. I began to plot how to get those two together. I love matchmaking. Or maybe I'm just meddlesome.

Once Brandon and Jackson struck up a conversation about anime, the conversation flowed easily. We were on the topic of padding of speedos on the swim team when I saw the boy with the stick up his ass. The tiny girl was with him too. But it wasn't just two of them.

There were five of them. Only one of them did not share the odd features but you could he was part of the group. The guy with the ass-stick was holding hands with a gorgeous girl who looked to be my age but her hair was the thing that men dream about. It was long and chocolate-y and curly. The next girl had similar hair but it was lighter. She held hands with the boy who did not look like others. He was tanned and muscular and _way too hot._ Like seriously on fire. However, while he was hot, he was not why my heart was pounding so hard. The last to come in, I nearly melted at the sight of the boy- no, _man_ who walked in. He had curly blond hair. He was tall. He was built like a rock. His posture was stiff but he exuded confidence and assuredness. My legs went to jelly. But he also looked like someone was pinching him. I wouldn't mind pinching his butt.

"Out of pure curiousity about who it is I will be staring at everyday at lunch, _who are they?_ " I asked outright.

"You and every girl in this place." Jackson laughed. I thought for a second I saw the gorgeous brunette laugh too. But I didn't see any of them say anything to crack a joke. Weird. Maybe she's deranged. Maybe that's her flaw.

"They're the Cullen's. I know. But they're, like, very private." Kylie told me.

"Why do they all look related? That can't be possible?"

"Well, kinda? See, the girl with the long brown hair? That's Bella, she's with Edward. Her little sister is Renee with the light colored hair. They are half sisters of Esme Cullen. She's married to Doctor Cullen, he works in the ER. Doctor Cullen's older brother is Edward and Jasper's father." Kylie told me.

"Wait, Edward and Bella are related? But they're a thing? And Jasper is the, um, blond one?" I asked.

"Well, only by marriage. And, yeah." Kylie replied.

"Wait, what about the other two?"

"My mother works with Dr. Cullen so I know that the short girl is Alice who they adopted after Dr. Cullen met her in a hospital once her parents died. And the tan buff guy is Jacob. He's with Renee. Wish my parents would let my boyfriend come live with me. I bet they get to go at it, like, all the time." Brandon informed me. Huh, so Brandon is gay. For a second, I thought him and Liv were dating. I noticed that ass-stick guy seemed particularly annoyed for a second while Renee and Jacob seemed be trying not to laugh. Maybe I should be a sociologist because I might be becoming obsessed with their group dynamics.

"That's not even their whole family though. Dr. Cullen's like niece and her boyfriend used to live with them, too. Rosalie and Emmett. Scariest, good looking couple I'd ever seen." Jackson piped up.

"Do they run like a charity match-making service or something?" I asked. Jackson and Kylie laughed.

"Wish they would adopt me. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on of one of them." Liv said. We all giggled. I couldn't help but agree.

 **A/N thank you for reading! This takes place after Breaking Dawn and this is how I see the Cullen's moving to the next part of their life with the whole fam. I feel like the characters might be a little confusing right now so let me out line it:**

 **Main OC: Shea Holland... sister: Jess sister's fiance: Elijah (will be changed from first chapter)**

 **Cullen's: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice (but they're not together for the sake of this story), Rosalie, Emmett (who are attending college in Portland), Edward, Bella, Renee(esme) (I thought the name might seem odd to others), Jacob, and then I'm introducing Lucy and Oliver who are mentioned briefly up there.. I might do a short Jasper perspective chapter next so you can understand the family a little better? Please please let me know what you think of the story xx ghostlyandcoastly**


	3. A Walking Contradiction

Jasper POV

I'm reading Henry Kissinger's "Diplomacy" when I hear Lucy knock on my door. I go to open the door and welcome her into my room. Lucy is my pretend mother. Despite being older than her, she was 48 when she changed into a vampire so she can pull off being my mother even though I could very well be her grandfather. Carlisle and Emmett were on a hunting trip in Canada when they came across Lucy and Oliver also hunting animals. They had no knowledge of us or the Denali tribe. Oliver killed and fed from his first true love as a newborn. It broke him so he swore off feeding on humans. Oliver found Lucy in the Swiss Alps in the 1930's. Neither of them were willing to tell us why she was there. Apparently she was near death so Oliver did the only thing he knew to do. Lucy and Oliver became our friends quickly but we were hesitant to make them part of the family as we met them only a year or so after our confrontation with the Volturi who were suspicious enough of Carlisle who they believed wanted to amass power.

When they went to leave after an extended visit, Alice refused to let them go. Once reading her mind, Edward agreed. They never told us why. So they became part of the family. Lucy and Oliver are closer to Alice and I. Lucy told me once that I looked like her son who passed away. Maybe that's why we were closest. As much as I love Esme and Carlisle, they always felt like cousins to me, not parental figures. Oliver had an accent that reminded me of my father's whose voice I haven't heard in centuries.

"I'm worried about you, my boy." Lucy tells me. I sigh. I could feel her disappointment and confusion.

"Lucille, honestly. I'm doing fine." I try to convince her. It's pointless. Lucy's gift is to detect deceit. She was truly made to be a mother.

"Don't even try that, Jasper Whitlock." When she uses my full name, I feel like I am fourteen, not over 170. "We'll talk more when you get home from school. I think everyone is ready to get going." I nodded at her and joined my siblings downstairs.

I know why she's worried over me. I haven't been feeling well lately. This happens every few years. I sink back into memories of the past. It makes it harder to resist feeding. It makes it harder to blend in with humans. It makes it harder to want to continue this life.

I'm staring at the gray walls of the cafeteria when I feel Edward's flash of anger and embarrassment and then I hear him groan. I throw him a questioning glance. I had been zoning out. I assume one of these hormonal children said something about Reneesme.

"Brandon Wilks just said something about Jake and Nessie being sexually active in the same house." Alice explained.

"Oh, god. Alice, can you not?" Bella said, shaking her head. Nessie looked embarrassed and Jacob looked amused.

"I second that statement." Edward said, sounding very dad-like. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is that the new girl?" Nessie asked. I think she just wanted to diffuse the tension.

"Yes. She's positively rude." Edward replied. I wondered she could have done to make Edward seem so annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"She is a self proclaimed badass. She also has a nickname for me in her head. She's quite crude too. For instance, right now, she is thinking about Jasper's ass." Edward asserted. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oooh, someone has a crush on Uncle Jazz!" Nessie teased.

"Wait, what's her nickname for you?" Jacob asked Edward. I could feel Jacob's excitement about this.

"Ass-stick. Apparently I look like I have a stick up my own ass." Edward replied which was met with Jacob's loud howling laughter. Alice giggled, too. Edward's displeasure was just too funny. Edward just rolled his eyes.

The lunch bell rang and we all dispersed to our classes. I walked with Alice to my next class.

"Do you want to come to Portland to visit Rose and Emmett with me next weekend? I miss shopping with Rose and Bella is avoiding me on the subject." She asked me as we sat down in chemistry lab.

"Sure. Nothing better to do, I suppose." I agreed.

I do miss seeing Emmett. Other than Lucy and Oliver, I'm most close to Emmett. Perhaps his jovialness will help to alleviate this feeling I've been having. That would make Lucy happy. After chemistry, I went to world history. History classes are strange for me, as they are for any of us when our own time periods are discussed. We have to be careful to not seem too knowledgeable on the subject. I walked into the classroom and I could feel Miss Barber's upset nature. She was generally a positive woman so I wondered what was wrong. But that was only briefly because I heard her speaking to Mr. Campbell, the next door American history teacher. I was early, only two other students were in the class.

"She was so rude, John. I don't know what I did wrong! I just wanted her to feel welcome." I heard her whisper.

"Oh, it's not you, Cheryl. Some kids just don't like the spotlight."

"Oh, no. I know she enjoyed it. She seemed like one of those girls who just love to be loud and get attention. Tsk, tsk." She whispered vehemently. Ah, so Edward was not the only one upset by the new girl's presence. I tuned out the rest of the conversation. The class passed uneventfully after that.

I was glad when I walked into my final class. Feeling so many humans' emotions can be trying. When I'm not in one of these funks, I would be sympathetic, curious even about whatever emotional rollercoaster Katelyn Yates is on again. But right now, I'm just feeling tired.

Right as the bell rings and everyone is already seated and quieting down, the new girl slips in the class. She is... quite a sight. I try to keep my eyes from wandering. Southern manners and all be damned, however, because I've never seen a human that I've felt so attracted to. Her looks would be reason to be intrigued alone but I was more interested in her emotions. I could feel her anxiety but she looked so at ease, confident with herself. It was a very convincing front. I wonder how Edward didn't catch this in her thoughts. Surely he would not have been so bothered if he knew she was really just scared.

"Ah, Miss Holland. Please take a seat next to Mr. Ford." I felt her relief as she went to sit down. It appears Miss Barber had it wrong. She did not enjoy the attention at all. She passed by me to sit in the seat in front of me.

"Hey, new girl." I saw Colin Ford lean over to her. I watched her turn to him. She pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Then she winked. She did this all slowly with complete confidence- actual confidence this time. I could feel it. I could also feel Colin Ford's lust. I felt disgusted myself.

"Alright, we've come to our spring semester project. So I'll be putting you into groups… Hanna, Vince…" I zoned out until I heard my name. "... Colin, Shea, Jasper, and Haley." I looked over to the tall, shy girl named Haley who sat next to me and gave her a smile. I could feel her fear. However, for once, I don't think she was afraid of me. She seemed to be intimidated by Shea Holland. Hell, if I were a human, I might be too. I wasn't human, however, so that just left me with curiosity about this girl who seemed to be a walking contradiction.

 **A/N hope that provided some clarity... I think I'm going to keep with Shea's perspective for most of the story but who knows? Let me know if you would like more of Jasper's POV! Also how are you enjoying the story?**


End file.
